narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Hayate
Aoi Hayate (ハヤテアオイ, Hayate Aoi) is one of the main protagonists in the fan made series Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning. He is a Yamagakure Jonin and the leader of the Fourth Relief Platoon. Appearance Aoi's personality is further emphasized by his generally serious expression, determined manner, relaxed voice, and detail oriented attitude. In his time off duty, however, he is shown to have a very layed back and relaxed look. He is almost always seen in his Yamagakure ninja uniform, along with iron guard gloves reminiscent of the local ANBU. Another noticeable feature to Aoi, other than his unique physical appearance, is shinobi jacket he wears. It is more similar to an interrogator than a Jonin. He is a tall, fit ninja, characterized by his tall and spiky blue hair, forehead protector regularly covering his left shoulder. Personality Ryun and Keigo pointed out that, while Aoi physically bears great resemblance to those of the Uchiha clan, his personality and style of Ninjutsu are almost completely unique and void of similarities to the said clan. Aoi is calm, collected, and a natural genius. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood, and seeming well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him; he didn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and was said to be a very nice person. Ryun had said that Aoi is a shrewd person, and is not the man who could do something without reason. He was also shown to be very analytical from how quickly he could determine the strength and weakness of an opponent's new technique or a new technique one of his student's have invented. All in all, Aoi is known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which he passed onto his students. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspire all those around him, and, as a result, he has become well-liked by the villagers. Synopsis Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning Abilities Aoi is shown to be very respected throughout Yamagakure, as well as easily being one of the most powerful ninja the village has to offer. Aoi is also recognized as the foremost jutsu specialist in Yama, due to his gradually increasing arsenal of jutsu, a feat that earns either delight or dread from enemy ninja who face him in combat. His knowledge of jutsu is so high that he is requested to watch over Ryun should the seal of the Ten-Tails begin to fail. His skill and cunning are repeatedly shown to be great enough to hold his own against seemingly any opponent brave enough to face him.He is also considered a prime candidate for the position of Yamakage by the Fourth Yamakage himself. His chakra level sees a similar improvement as well; in his academy days, his chakra levels were shown to be barely average. By the time he was promoted to Jonin, his chakra is shown to have greatly increased, as he can perform several chakra-taxing jutsu in rapid succession. He even increases the number of times he can use his Boil Release per day, using four of them in one battle, and still having enough chakra to plan using the Shadow Clone Technique. Mastery of Basic Ninja Skills Aoi primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his many chakra natures. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Moreover, he has proven skillful in areas such as tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, assassination, armed-combat, and sealing jutsu. Elemental Techniques In addition to the number of jutsu at Aoi's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards Boil Release chakra, being able to use several high-level boil-based jutsu without hand seals. With much assistance from his kekkai genkai (which is a mix of water and fire) he has mastered multiple elements despite his still young age, which he is able to use together for various combo attacks or strategies. Individually, he is able to perform fire-based jutsu with great detail in their shape and is able to perform water-based jutsu without an existing water source nearby. Though his wind release is somewhat lacking. Trivia * As stated above, he can only use Boil Release four times a day due to the amount of chakra required. He can use it a fifth time, however, it will result in certain death.